


Cagey Tigers

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, hannigram as cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal dreams of being transformed somehow into a domestic cat during his sleep.





	Cagey Tigers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts).

  


Hannibal’s day started with a rapid heartbeat and waking with a sense of dread. When he looked down and saw that his bed was somehow quite a distance from the floor he assumed that he was still dreaming. He looked down and saw two black legs with white fur at the tips. His head turned to the side. He looked with expanded eyes to the mirror. His dark eyes looked back at him but they were set differently and in an entirely different body. He was no longer a man. Hannibal Lecter was a tuxedo housecat. He laughed at his predicament and a deep merrp sound escaped his snout. His little furry body jumped back at the surprise of having heard his feline voice. He told his legs to push and his body took over and began to walk to the edge of the bed.

“Will?” Hannibal said but the noises created by his efforts were more like MeOw?

‘Will?” he repeated his deep wail of MeOw? Hannibal collapsed with fatigue and stretched his legs out and admired his new ivory toe razors. His head moved down to the inside of his front leg and he began to drag his barbed tongue across his fur. A sad defeated “Merr” rolled out of him as he looked around the room with his new vision.

He gathered up his strength and lifted his new body to its feet. He looked over the edge of the bed and leaped into the air with his tail standing up above him and his eyes focused. His nose was greeted with a familiar smell. His white whiskers moved about as his nose moved in search of the scent. It was Will. The tuxedo cat arched up and fell to his side. His nose took in the scent and he pulled himself along the carpet, too intoxicated to bother with trivial things, like walking. It was a most lovely little jaunt all along the scent trail of Will Graham. His little pink nose smacked right into the dirty laundry that Will had left at the foot of their bed. Hannibal was thankful at this very moment for Will's bad habit. He wished that he could thank him.

His head snapped back quickly and he pulled back his upper lip. The scent and taste of the laundry filled into his mouth and his eyes crossed and he fell into the delightfully scented pieces of clothing. His back legs jutted out and his toe razors dug into the bottom of their bed base. He feels as if he can stretch forever as he continues to push against the resistance of the wood beneath his claws. Hannibal lines his sharp feline cheeks up along the strongest source of olfactory nirvana and moved his cheek along the fabric pushing his scent spots along the fabric. His left ear twisted towards a new sound. A buzz was growing louder and it was being joined by flutters as well. He jumped to his four paws and reoriented himself. The noise grew particularly loud as the invader swooped in close to him.

His angered mouth snapped open and he cried out “ Merr merrrp” and started the end for this housefly. He lept into the air as the sound led him around his bedroom. He trotted down the hall following the sound of his dinner. It was becoming much more difficult to hear. He thought that he’d just do a sweep of the pantry and see if any vermin had been taking up residency for the coming winter. He was Hannibal, the apex predator. This new vessel was just something that he would have to adjust to. He still knew all of the things that he knew as Hannibal the Cannibal. It was just that now he had the senses and body of an entirely different species. He hoped that he remembered this dream in the morning. Soon the golden smooch of dawn would paint across the sky and he’d be back to reality.

Hannibal saw that the glass in the kitchen window had been shattered. His paws carried him into the kitchen and up on the counter for a better look. There were no shards on the opposite side of the sink but the centerpiece and some of the bottom had tiny bits of their window in it. It didn’t look like enough glass when he considered the size of his window. He saw sparkling red glass on the window frame. The moonlight bled in and the color shifted making Hannibal’s tail puff out and he positioned himself to climb out of the broken window. When his paws hit concrete and not broken glass he sighed in relief. His body started to puff out air with every inhale and exhale. As the air went back and forth his body settled into a balance. He looked around and saw another cat.

Will stopped his stroll immediately when he saw the dark maroon eyes peering at him from across the patio. Will looked at the black and white tuxedo cat with white-tipped paws and sharp cheeks. The cat smelled like Hannibal. Will hoped that he was because he would love nothing more than to share this bird that he had with his furry murder husband. He couldn’t risk showing any vulnerabilities though. This could be another neighborhood cat. Will thought about that for a moment. Another neighborhood cat.

“MeOw Merr MeowMeOw Merr Merr Mrrrr” he snarled dropping the dripping wet carcass of a small brown bird bringing a splat into the air. The tuxedo cat bounded at him with his tail up and curved at the tip bouncing as he crossed the patio. Will hopped back sideways continuing to lock eyes with the strange acting cat that was about to occupy his space a bit too closely. He hopped a half leap forward but off to the side of his abandoned catch. It had been a bit of a struggle taking down his feathered food but he had gotten it in the end. He wasn’t about to let some kind of peculiar cat enjoy it. The other cat’s whiskers flicked and twitched as their owner moved closer to the meal that belonged to him and his jelly bean pink tongue appeared. Will had earned every bite of that meal.

The tuxedo cat lifted their nose to the sky and followed a trail of smells and tastes that were assaulting his sensitive nose from all directions. Every move that the black and white cat made caused Will to tense up and reassess the situation. He figured at this point a friendly how do you do was alright to take part in. If this cat was not Hannibal, if he were another cat that hunted in his yard, he’d know. Will took his nose on the search for the familiar scent of his husband. The tuxedo cat moved his face towards him in response. His cocoa-colored nose met the pink one in front of him. He felt the way the tiny nose wiggled across his. The black and white cat fell on his side and gave access to his long white belly and the soft white fur beneath his head across his throat.

Will sauntered over to Hannibal and began to push his nose into his neck and experiment with a tongue swipe to his ear. He hopped up and batted their meal over closer to where Hannibal was lounging. He pierced the exposed flesh and took a bite never letting his eyes leave those of Hannibal. He couldn’t believe how much his feline eyes resembled his human ones. With the contrast of Will’s pale blue-green eyes against his chocolate curly fur, his own appeared even more intense. When he had pulled back from the bird’s body Hannibal tested this offer by reaching a slow paw towards it. Will watched him as he slid it towards him but then climbed over to tear away a piece for himself. He rolled over onto his side facing away from Will. He licked at his front paw vigorously and pushed it into his face removing the scent of the bird best as he could.

When Will realized what his finicky husband had done he went in to take what he wanted of the bird that he had taken down.” Let his pretentious ass go hungry.” Will thought as he devoured his kill. Once he had picked the bones as much as he cared to he went to climb back inside of their home. Hannibal watched as Will hopped up onto the trash bin and then into the window, avoiding the pieces of broken glass. Hannibal followed his path and headed into the house.

He moved his nose about to remain alert as he traipsed into the living room. “Merr Merr MerrowOw” Hannibal yowled happily as he picked up his speed to race to meet Will on their blanket. Hannibal had a new appreciation for their terry cloth blanket that Will liked to keep for them. Now feline Will was tossing about back and forth with half-closed eyes taking in the special blend of them together soaked into the fabric of their shared blanket.

Will let out a “Meemee Merr meOw” in Hannibal’s direction as he rolled onto his back with pressed his face hard into the blanket. Hannibal took two hops and landed beside Will and wrapped his legs around him pressing his nose into the top of Will’s back. Will opened his mouth and tipped his head back in response. Hannibal nipped at Will’s ear and let out a steady purr. Will’s body felt the rhythm of Hannibal’s purr shoot through his body, calming him. He pushed his front feet back and forth kneading into the soft red blanket. His eyes dropped closed and his paws slowed down as Hannibal started to fiercely lick Will’s neck just beneath his ear. With each stroke of his tongue on Will’s fur, he got closer and closer to sleep. His purrs melted with Hannibal’s as they drifted off into a cat nap.


End file.
